Long Road Ahead
by Bohemian Storm
Summary: *Chapter 10 Added* What if Christian's story had taken place not in 1900, not in 2002, but in 1951? In the midst of gang wars and drug deals, do he and Satine have a chance? Reviews are greatly appreciated.
1. Chapter 1 - Brooklyn, 1951

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Baz Luhrmann and co.   
  
Notes: I kind of wanted to do the 'modern day' MR fic, but I know there are quite a few people who have done them already and I didn't think I'd be able to pull out an original idea. So, my MR fic doesn't take place in 2002, it takes place in 1951. :) This was inspired by the horrifyingly awful movie 'Deuces Wild'. Only waste your money on this movie if you are a huge, Huge, HUGE fan of Stephen Dorff or Fairuza Balk as they are the only two worth seeing in this train wreck of a movie. (And being a HUGE fan of Stephen Dorff, I still refuse to admit I wasted my money.)  
  
More Notes: I couldn't make Toulouse have a lisp, it just didn't work with the 1950's gang slang. I'm also blatantly ripping off the gang names from 'Deuces Wild' because I'm too unimaginative to think of my own. :)  
  
§ § § §  
  
Downtown Brooklyn . . . a place Christian thought could offer him the world. His insatiable need to escape his overbearing father was overwhelming and he felt he had to leave his home in Staten Island. He came to Brooklyn, thinking he would be able to be his own man, to start a life of his own without having his father staring over his shoulder. All he wanted was to have a rich, full life and find a woman he could truly love.  
  
Brooklyn, his father said, was not the place to find a respectable woman. Well, who the hell ever said he wanted a respectable woman? He wanted someone who could love him without any inhibitions, someone who would admit to themselves that they needed him. All he really wanted was someone to freely love him.   
  
Christian had come to Brooklyn to live a penniless existence if he had to, he came to find what the world was truly about. New York had been overwhelmed by drug dealers and gang wars, shooting in the streets, violent fights like no one had seen in years. He knew what happened in Brooklyn, but he also knew it didn't just happen there. His father was too blind to see the wars going on all over New York.   
  
He found an apartment downtown, a tiny place really, but it was good enough for one man. He had his home, he just had to find a job, somewhere he could make enough money to keep his apartment and keep his stomach full. There was a little problem with his plan though; he'd never been in Brooklyn, he didn't know the streets or the gangs, he didn't know where he could look for a job and what areas he should stay away from.  
  
As Christian stared around his unfurnished an apartment he wondered for only a brief moment if his father had been right. Did he make a mistake in coming to Brooklyn? Did he really know what he was getting himself into?  
  
A sharp rap at his door shook him out of his reverie and before he could reach for it, the door burst inward and a tall, dark man strode into, staring at Christian intensely.   
  
"You are new here!" the man exclaimed and Christian nodded meekly.  
  
A terribly short man followed the terribly large man a moment later and smiled at Christian. "Good morning," he said. "My name is Henry Raymond Lautrec. Call me Ray. Sorry 'bout the Argentinean here, he gets a little hot under the collar, if ya know what I mean."  
  
Christian nodded slowly and smiled. "My name is Christian . . . uh, Chris. I just moved in."  
  
Ray pointed upward. "Some of us live upstairs. We watch the neighbourhood from this building. We gotta make sure you're not part of them."  
  
Chris frowned. "Part of who?"  
  
"The Cobras," the man known only as the Argentinean said. "They are our rival gang."  
  
Chris stepped backward. "Whoa, okay, gang? I just came here to-"  
  
"To what?" Ray cut in. "To hang out? You fuckin' stupid? You moved into downtown Brooklyn and didn't expect to be caught in the middle? Geez, if I didn't already think you were a half way decent guy I'd get Zidler to toss you out on your ass."  
  
Chris took another step back and shook his head. "Look, I'm really confused. I kind of expected Brooklyn to be like this, but you need to explain some things to be before throwing me out of my apartment."  
  
Ray smiled slightly, "I like you, you've got guts. I'm thinkin' Zidler might accept you pretty quick. What do you say? Wanna meet the big boss?"  
  
The Argentinean leaned down. "He will never agree to admitting a man we just met Raymond."  
  
"Look, you're the muscle, I call the shots," Ray said, holding up his hand. "Zidler trusts me. And if he doesn't like him, we'll make sure Satine does."  
  
Chris frowned again. "Satine?"  
  
Ray smiled at him. "Yes, Satine."  
  
"Who's Satine?" He asked.  
  
"Oh Chris, you got a lot to learn here." Ray smiled wider. "C'mon upstairs. I'll explain it all when we get there."  
  
§ § § § 


	2. Chapter 2 - The Introduction

§ § § §  
  
Upstairs was a disaster area that Chris had to pick his way through, following Ray and the Argentinean. With a smirk, he decided that 'the Argentinean' was a gang name, the man had to have a real name of some sort.   
  
Near the big window at the back of the apartment sat three other men. Chris cocked his head and stared . . . at least he thought it was three other men. One of them looked rather feminine, to say the least. They were talking softly among themselves, occasionally glancing out the window to watch the street below.  
  
The men were as different as any men Chris had ever seen. One was bald, his frame small and compact, the other proudly ran his hand through a mane of thick hair, then twisted a finger in his unkempt beard. The last man, and Chris was finally sure he was a man, had his dark hair tinged with purple and was staring at the newcomer with obvious distaste.  
  
Ray pointed to the men by the window and said, "This is Sam and Hunter. We call Hunt the Doctor."  
  
"And who is this?" the man with purple hair asked rudely, staring at Ray and the Argentinean.  
  
"His name is Chris and he's gonna help us."  
  
"And just how does he propose to help us?" the man with purple hair asked.  
  
The Argentinean cleared his throat and glanced away, knowing exactly what it was Ray had planned for their new friend.  
  
Ray smiled. "He's gonna be helping you Audrey."  
  
Chris stifled the laugh that rose in his throat, quickly turning it into a cough. Audrey? The man got more feminine by the moment.  
  
Audrey cast a withering glare in Chris' direction, then turned his attention back to Ray. "Help me? Help me do what exactly?"  
  
Ray rolled his eyes impatiently. "Our system ain't exactly workin', we all know that. I figure that Chris here can help. You're always alone out there Audrey, it ain't safe."  
  
The bald man near the window nodded. "He's right ya know. I think that we all better start goin' out to watch for Cobras. They're everywhere now man. Selling their junk on the streets. Our streets."   
  
"I think we should stick with Audrey," the man with unruly hair added. "It just makes more sense. They don't know he's one of us. They'd never guess, I mean look at him. We should keep with our old system."  
  
"Chris can help!" Ray insisted, slamming his fist down on the table. "They don't know about him, he won't look outta place. They might be try to get him down with them. Shit, if he knows all the places they deal we'll be packin' them in in no time. He can help," he repeated.  
  
"He can indeed," the Argentinean exclaimed. "Zidler does not even know we have him yet and-"  
  
Chaos erupted around Chris in that moment, all five of the other men arguing around him. It struck him as rather strange that he even wanted to, but the sudden urge to add in his two cents was nearly overwhelming. Ray was right and Chris knew it. He could help them. If it was a spy they needed, he could do it.   
  
"Hey, guys?" he called.  
  
The argument raged around him, none of the men acknowledging his voice.  
  
"Hey!" he called. "Hello? I have an idea-"  
  
Chris was cut off by the Argentinean who slumped lifelessly to the floor, his eyes rolling backward. He glanced down at the large man in surprise, then turned back to the argument at hand.  
  
"Look, Ray is right. He's right!"  
  
No one paid him any attention.  
  
"I was a street spy in Staten Island!" Chris finally screamed.  
  
The yelling finally stopped abruptly as they stared over at him and a huge smile made its way over Ray's face.  
  
"I told you," he said. "Didn't I tell you? He's gonna help us." Ray turned to Audrey. "You two can work together. You can find out where the junk's being sold together."  
  
Audrey's jaw dropped dramatically and he snorted in indignation. "I will not work with him," he growled. "Goodbye!" He turned and stomped from the room, pausing only to grab his jacket off the couch. The door slammed behind him and the man on the floor jumped up.  
  
His eyes were huge and dark and he stared at me. "A street spy! In Staten Island!" He leapt forward and wrapped Chris in a tight hug. "I love him!"   
  
Chris' eyes widened, but he said nothing.  
  
A moment later the Argentinean let him go and coughed into his hand. "He is useful," he offered as an explanation, then turned and walked to the window.  
  
Ray sighed, then stared at the other men. "I dunno if Zidler's gonna be too happy with Audrey walkin' out on us. We're gonna have to make Chris here look real good."  
  
"He is a former street spy," the doctor said. "He already looks good."  
  
Sam turned to stare at him. "Are you sure you were a street spy in Staten Island? You don't look very . . . tough."  
  
Chris sighed and glanced away, "I was for a little while."  
  
Ray glared at him. "Did you lie to me kid? Were you or weren't you a street spy?"  
  
"I uh . . . well, once I was. I knew this guy and he needed someone one night." Chris smiled hopefully. "I think I did good."  
  
"I trust him," the Argentinean decided. "He will be useful."  
  
Sam nodded, finally smiling slightly. "You're probably right. He just needs a little scare to put the look of the street into him."  
  
The Doctor patted Ray on the back. "Good call. That's why you're the boss."  
  
Chris backed away suddenly, not sure what he was doing in this tiny apartment. Did he have any idea at all what he was getting himself into.  
  
"Well, I'm not so sure I can do this for you," he stuttered, walking backward toward the door. "I have no idea what to do."  
  
Ray looked at him thoughtfully. "Did you see ever see gang wars?"  
  
Chris nodded. "Too many."  
  
The Doctor leaned in, "Drug deals?"  
  
He nodded again. "Roping in kids . . . sick."  
  
"Ever seen your best friend get shot?" Sam asked.  
  
Chris' eyes widened. "No, and I never want to."  
  
The Argentinean smiled at him. "Interested in keeping our streets clean?"  
  
Chris nodded once more. "Of course, but-"  
  
"No buts," Ray grabbed his arm, "you're one of us now. All we have to do is convince Zidler you're a grade A spy and we'll be set."  
  
Sam frowned. "How we gonna do that?"  
  
Ray grinned at him. "Easy . . . through Satine."  
  
Chris sighed, exasperated. "Who's Satine?"  
  
"Zidler's sister," Sam said. "She lives over in the neutral territory with him and a couple other girls. He's real protective over her, but even more protective of our clean streets. There's no fightin' here. If she says you're good, he'll know you're good."  
  
"How do you plan on convincing her I'm good?" Chris asked.  
  
"You'll see," Ray said, patting his back.  
  
§ § § §  
  
Notes: Whoa, this is a very different writing experience for me. Taking a story and characters I know and love and putting them in a completely different situation. I hope it's turning out all right.  
Oh, and someone mentioned 'West Side Story' in their review, so I'll apologize now if this turns on 'West Side Story'ish. I've never seen it, so I don't know what I would do to make it WSSish, but if I do it; sorry! :) 


	3. Chapter 3 - The Plan

§ § § §  
  
Chris stared down at himself and suppressed the groan in his throat. Ray had dressed him in random pieces of clothing they had found around the apartment, some of which fit him. Mostly though, the clothing had belonged to the Argentinean and was just a little too big. He wore a simple white tee shirt, the one article of clothing Chris fit into. The jeans they had thrown into the bedroom after him were too big in the waist and he had to tighten his belt a few notches in order to keep them up. The black leather jacket was too large and even the shoes they were trying to force onto his feet wouldn't fit.  
  
"Okay, look I can wear my own shoes," Chris insisted, pointing at his runners.  
  
Ray shrugged. "If you want."  
  
"How will I impress Satine when I'm falling all over myself because my shoes are too big?" Chris asked.  
  
The Doctor snickered at this image before lighting a cigarette and waving them on their way. "Don't keep Zidler waitin'," he said. "You know he won't like it Ray."  
  
Sam mumbled something from the corner he was sitting in, then glanced up. "I think you should go through Satine first. If you go straight to Zidler, he'll have your head."  
  
Ray thought about this for a moment then nodded. "You're probably right. She'll be there tonight, right? You checked it out?"  
  
Sam nodded. "Called that broad she always hangs out with. What's her name?"  
  
"Nini?" Ray asked.  
  
Sam nodded again. "Yeah, that's her. She said they'd all be at the party tonight near Zidler's place." He frowned suddenly. "You better be careful Ray; I think you should carry a piece."  
  
Ray rolled his eyes. "I'm not carryin' a damn gun Sam, not in Zidler's neighbourhood."  
  
"I'm just saying' . . . there's gonna be Cobras there tonight Ray. You and Chris won't be safe," Sam said.  
  
"I will go," the Argentinean said suddenly. "I can protect them both if anything happens."  
  
The Doctor coughed around his cigarette, then nodded. "That's a good idea. But try to make sure none of the Cobras see you two with Chris. If they know he's with us then he's useless."  
  
Ray waved his hand. "I know this stuff, don't lecture me on how to do my job." He stared Chris up and down for a long moment, then smiled. "I think you're ready kid."  
  
They started toward the door and Chris frowned.   
  
"Where does he get off calling me kid?"  
  
§ § § §  
  
Harry Zidler stared over the crowd at the party, watching them carefully. His girls were there, Satine and Nini, huddled in a corner together and laughing at the people at the party. He had to make sure the party was safe because they were there. If either of them ever got hurt Zidler would hunt down the man that hurt them and make them pay.  
  
He had seen only a few of the Cobras in the crowd, but they had been checked at the door to make sure none of them had been carrying a gun. He didn't like the Cobras, they were trying to sell drugs in the area he had worked so hard to keep clean, but it wasn't his party and it wasn't his house.  
  
Zidler was pleased that Ray had kept most of the Deuces home. He had a large gang Zidler knew, but Ray understood it would have caused problems for both gangs to be there in large numbers. They both hoped that the night would turn out relatively quiet, even if for different reasons.  
  
Zidler wanted the night to end peacefully because he was working on his best plan yet. Satine would help him keep the streets completely clean if only he could convince the Duke that they were meant to be together. A sneer marred his face as he thought about the Duke. Harrison 'the Duke' Katzenberg. He was a dirty man; the leader of the Cobras. It amazed Zidler time and again how the man had managed to keep control of an entire gang, especially one so violent. He had no match for Ray intellectually and no match for the Argentinean physically. It had been the cooperation of those two men that had helped keep the Cobras' drugs off the streets and Zidler knew it.  
  
But if he could bond himself to the gang through Satine he knew they would win. He knew that the kids on his streets would be safe, they would be able to be kids without having to worry if a bullet would whiz by their head. Satine had agreed to meet the Duke that night. She was a good little actress Zidler knew and if she could convince the Duke that she loved him, Zidler would have his wish; a truce on the streets.  
  
  
§ § § § 


	4. Chapter 4 - The Mistake

Nots: Sorry these updates are taking so long all of the sudden. We got a new dog and I'm attempting to write Law & Order fanfics, so I'm distracted. :)  
  
§ § § §  
  
Satine watched the party rage around her from her safe corner with Nini. She didn't particularly like the other girl but Zidler thought it was safer when they travelled together so Satine put up with Nini's constant complaints about everything. At the moment she was bitching that the party wasn't lively enough. Satine sighed and rolled her eyes, then checked her dress for what was easily the twelfth time that evening.  
  
She was scheduled to meet with the Duke that night and everything had to be perfect. Together she and Zidler had picked out the sexiest outfit she owned, a cream coloured dress with a puffy skirt and sleeves that fell just off her shoulders. She had pinned up her flaming red hair in a simple ponytail and painted her lips red, then twirled for Zidler. He had approved, knowing the Duke would fall for her the moment he saw her.  
  
"This is so borin'," Nini complained. "When's the damn Duke gonna get 'ere?"  
  
Satine sighed. "You have to learn to be patient Nini. He'll get here whenever he feels like getting here. And then our plan will go off perfectly. Nothing can stop this from happening."  
  
"You really think you're gonna spend the rest of your life with that man?" Nini asked, sneering at the very thought. "You've seen 'im, right S'tine?"  
  
Satine shook her head slowly. Zidler had always made her vow that she would never go looking for the Duke or any of the Cobras. They were dangerous, everyone knew it and Satine wasn't about to get herself involved with them unless she had Zidler's protection.   
  
As she mused about what the Duke could possibly look like, Ray walked in the front door of the party, two men trailing behind him. She squinted slightly, trying to see the faces of the other two but all she caught was a flash of green eyes passing over her face and then they disappeared into the crowd.   
  
"S'tine?" Nini asked, elbowing her. "Didja hear what I said?"  
  
Satine blinked rapidly, then stared over at Nini with a blank expression on her face.  
  
Nini sighed in exasperation. "Zidler's tryin' to get your attention. I figure the Duke's finally arrived." She grinned. "Good luck."  
  
Satine smiled gently. "Thanks. I hope this all works out for the best."  
  
§ § § §  
  
Ray drummed his fingers loudly on the coffee table he was sitting beside and cleared his throat constantly. Chris knew Ray was nervous about the meeting with Satine but he didn't quite understand what the big deal was. It would be easy to convince the girl that he could be a street spy, Chris had always been good at making up stories and he was positive he'd be able to convince her of anything. Still Ray looked nervous, glancing at his watch every few seconds.  
  
"You okay?" Chris finally asked.  
  
Ray glanced at him and shrugged. "Sure, I guess."  
  
"He is nervous," the Argentinean offered simply.  
  
Chris smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I kinda got that." He turned back to Ray. "Why are you so nervous?"  
  
"This just has to be perfect, okay?" Ray said suddenly. "No fuck ups, no mistakes, nothing. If you screw this up kid . . ." he left the threat unfinished and sighed. "Look, I'm sorry. It's just that everything is ridin' on your performance tonight. Audrey's gone and if Satine doesn't think you're good enough to take his place Zidler's gonna have my head. Literally."  
  
Chris bit his lip, suddenly just as nervous as Ray. He hardly knew the man but he didn't want to get him into any trouble.  
  
"It'll be fine," Chris said, more to himself than anyone else. "Everything's gonna be fine."  
  
Ray snorted. "You better hope it's fine. If it ain't . . ." he sighed. "There's not much time left. I've set up a meetin' between you and Satine. Totally alone."  
  
Chris' mouth gaped open. "Alone? Totally alone?"  
  
Ray's brow creased as he frowned. "Yeah, totally alone. Deal with it kid."  
  
With a nervous sigh Chris turned away from Ray and the Argentinean, leaning against the wall and staring out at the crowd. A moment later he heard Ray cry out, but when he turned to look, the Argentinean looped an arm around his shoulders and forced him to stare the other way.  
  
"It is the Duke. He cannot see you with Ray. Pretend you do not know us," he hissed, then let go of Chris.  
  
"You shoulda moved," the Duke sneered and Chris turned around slowly, trying to pretend to be just an interested bystander.  
  
Ray glanced up at the Duke, obviously quite unamused. The front of his jacket was dripping with beer. "You dropped your drink on me," Ray said.  
  
The Duke snickered. "You got in the way."  
  
Ray sighed and reached into the Duke's jacket. "Well then, I'll just borrow your cigarettes to mop up this mess," he growled. "Make 'em nice and wet."  
  
"Fuck off," the Duke cried, slapping at Ray's hand.  
  
The smaller man just laughed, then turned toward Chris and reached past him for a napkin. Chris watched as the Duke and Ray stared each other down, then tried to suppress a smile as the Duke finally backed down and stalked across the room. He turned away, still pretending to not know Ray or the Argentinean, afraid that someone might connect him to the Deuces.  
  
§ § § §  
  
Across the room Satine stared as Ray talking furiously to another man. She was sure it was this man that she had seen earlier, but he wasn't turned toward her and she couldn't get a good look at his eyes.  
  
"Ready sweetie?" Zidler asked, nudging her gently.  
  
Satine nodded and turned to him. "I am Harry. Are you ready to show me the lovely Duke?"  
  
Zidler smiled, then shifted his gaze over Satine's shoulder. The smile slid off his face. "The Duke," he moaned, "is the one with Ray's hand in his jacket." Zidler placed both hands over his face and shook his head.  
  
Satine whirled back in the direction she had been looking earlier to see Ray reach toward the man he had come in with. A bright smile swept over her face and she touched Zidler's arm.   
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
He nodded without looking again. "I'm quite sure."  
  
"Well then," Satine grinned, "I don't think this will be at all difficult."  
  
She patted Zidler's shoulder affectionately, then began to make her way across the room. A hush fell over the crowd as she walked and she nearly burst into laughter. Some men were so ridiculous with the way they stared at her. A smile played across her features at this thought; as if they could ever have her. She had standards.   
  
As she neared Ray and the Duke, they both turned to stare at her and Satine found her breath caught in her throat. The Duke was far more handsome than she could have ever imagined. His body was lean and his hair was so dark and thick. It was combed off his face to reveal bright green eyes, eyes more brilliant than she had ever seen before.   
  
Ray cleared his throat and stood up to greet her, but Satine shook her head at him and stared directly at the man she thought to be the Duke.  
  
"I believe you were expecting me," she said, then smiled.  
  
The Duke's mouth worked, but no words came out. Finally he sputtered, "Y-yes."  
  
"Let's get out of here," she replied and grasped his hand, pulling him toward the door.  
  
§ § § § 


	5. Chapter 5 - Your Song

This chapter dedicated to Phantom because I haven't received an email from her in a *very* long time and I'm attempting to make her feel guilty. :)  
Enjoy!  
  
§ § § §  
  
Satine pulled Chris down the darkened street outside, humming happily to herself. He caught the tune of some Marilyn Munroe song and smiled briefly. She was still holding tightly to his hand and Chris prayed it didn't begin to sweat any time soon. He hadn't known Satine would be so lovely, he felt as if his heart might burst if he didn't tell her how beautiful she was.  
  
"S-Satine?" he stammered, feeling like a complete fool.  
  
"Yes my dear?" she asked, turning to look at him.  
  
"Well . . . it's just that, Ray told me that you needed a-"   
  
"Truce on the streets?" Satine asked, flipping her long ponytail over one shoulder. "Of course we do. And Zidler is sure you are just the man to give it to us."  
  
"He is?" Chris asked.  
  
She glanced at him before beginning to walk again. "Yes, of course he is. I've heard wonderful things about you already."  
  
Chris smiled. "Yes, I'm one of the finest, I assure you."  
  
She giggled and gripped his hand tighter. "If Zidler thinks so then you really must be. Ray had told us both so much about you." She paused and frowned slightly. "Of course, he didn't seem to like you very much, but he must have been mistaken."  
  
Chris frowned as well, trying not to be hurt at the news that Ray didn't like him. They had met each other only hours ago and he had already decided he didn't like Chris? With a huff of hot air, Chris rolled the insult off his shoulders and decided to concentrate on the beautiful woman by his side.  
  
"You really think this will keep our streets safe?" Satine asked.  
  
Chris nodded. "I do. Ray assured me that my job would be very easy and that if you approved of me we'd be able to monitor everything for Zidler. Keep everyone safe."  
  
Satine giggled again. "If I approve?"  
  
Chris ducked his head and blushed slightly. "That was the general idea."  
  
"Well, I'm quite sure I approve," she purred, moving toward him.   
  
"I-I'm glad," Chris stuttered, blushing more furiously as Satine's hands snaked up his chest.  
  
"Of course, I thought you'd need to hear a little bit about what I can do," Chris interrupted, turning away slightly.  
  
Satine shrugged and turned with him. "I'm sure what you do is just lovely."  
  
"But I haven't even told you," Chris protested.  
  
"Show me then tiger," Satine said.  
  
His eyes widened slightly and Chris turned away from her, breaking their contact. Show her how he could be a street spy? Well, if he had to, then he would. Without a second thought as to how he would look on this empty street, Chris darted over to a building and pressed himself flat against the wall. His eyes whipped back and forth, staring into the shadows. With a fluid movement, he slipped around the corner and into a dark alley.  
  
Chris leaned against the wall in the alley, trying to regulate his breathing. He had to be absolutely silent. Forcing himself into the role, Chris held his hands together in the shape of a gun and leapt from the alley, sprinting across the street to press himself against another building. He forced his breathing down for a second time, but in this silence he heard musical laughter coming from the street.  
  
A quick glance up proved that it was indeed Satine and she was definitely laughing at him. His shoulders fell slightly and his hands broke apart as he walked back toward her.  
  
"Not what you expected?" he asked.  
  
Satine shook her head, still laughing and wiped the tears from her eyes. "That was perfect! You're so funny!"  
  
Chris sighed. So that's all he was to her; he was funny.  
  
"Oh, don't take it the wrong way darling. You have to admit your show was wonderfully entertaining." Satine took his hand again. "It was lovely, really."  
  
Chris forgot that she had been laughing at him only moment ago as he stared into her eyes. She was more beautiful than any woman he had ever seen and with a painful tug back to reality, he realized that he had fallen in love with her. In only a few short minutes he had fallen completely, head over heels in love with her.  
  
"What else can you do?" Satine asked, tilting her head to one side.  
  
Chris glance away slightly, suddenly shy again.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"I write a little," he answered.  
  
"Poetry?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Satine smiled. "Recite some for me."  
  
Chris cleared his throat and attempted to begin, "The sky is, uh, no. The um, well . . . uh. Oh! It's a little bit funny."  
  
"What is?" Satine asked. "You? Because we've already covered that you're funny and-"  
  
"This feeling inside," Chris interrupted her. "I'm not one of those who can easily hide."  
  
"It's nice, but it would be nicer as a song," Satine told him.  
  
"I can sing," Chris whispered.  
  
She laughed again and swatted at his chest. "You cannot! How am I supposed to believe all this? Well respected, handsome, funny and a singer? You're lying, aren't you? Prove you're not lying because-"  
  
"My gift is my song," Chris belted out suddenly, taking them both off guard. "And this one's for you. And you can tell everybody that this is your song. It may quite simple but now that it's done, hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words how wonderful life is, now you're in the world."  
  
Satine's hand flew to her mouth. "My God, that's beautiful."  
  
Chris grinned and spun away from her, "Sat on the roof and I kicked off the moss, but some of these verses well, they got me quite cross. But the sun's been kind while I wrote this song. It's for people like you that keep it turned on."  
  
He grasped Satine's hand tightly and pulled her to him, dancing across the street with her in his arms as he continued to sing.  
  
"So excuse my forgetting, but these things I do. You see I've forgotten if they're green or if they're blue. And well, the thing is, what I really mean, yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen." He leaned close to her with this line and Satine felt his hot breath on her face. She trembled in his arms, but continued dancing in the empty street.  
  
"And you can tell everybody; this is your song," Chris sang. "It may be quite simple but now that it's done, I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words how wonderful life is now you're in the world."  
  
Their foreheads pressed together in the dark as Chris sang the last line to Satine, "Hope you don't, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words how wonderful life is now you're in the world."  
  
Their lips met, briefly for a chaste kiss, then Satine leaned her head back and smiled.   
  
"I can't believe it," she whispered. "I'm in love with a handsome, funny, talented gang leader." She laughed. "A gang leader; and I always claimed to have standards."  
  
Chris frowned, but said nothing as she flung her arms around his neck.  
  
"What shall I call you then? Harrison or just 'the Duke'?"  
  
"What?" Chris separated himself from Satine and stared at her. "The Duke? But I'm not the Duke."  
  
Satine's jaw dropped and her eyes widened. "Oh no, don't tell me . . ."  
  
"Ray said that-"   
  
"Ray!" she shrieked. "Oh please not another one of Ray's, oh-so-mysterious street spies."  
  
Chris smiled and nodded. "Yes."   
  
"No!" Satine screamed. "I have to find the Duke! If he knows that I've been out here with an other one of Ray's street spies he'll absolutely flip."  
  
The door of the house across the street spilled open and people began to leave the party. The Duke came out first, followed by a large, bald, dangerous looking man.  
  
"That's the Duke," Chris said, pointing at him.  
  
Satine's eyes widened even further. "The Duke!" she hissed furiously. "Hide!"  
  
She shoved him into the nearby alley and unprepared for her strength, Chris slipped and tumbled to the wet ground. He growled deeply in his throat, then brushed off his pants and stood, watching discreetly as Satine approached the Duke.  
  
"You may go Warner," the Duke said and Chris had to wince at the nasal voice.  
  
"So good to finally meet you," Satine said, smiling flirtatiously as the Duke kissed her hand. He was a very scrawny man, with greasy blonde hair and a cigarette glowing in one hand. His mouth attempted to turn up into a smile beneath his pencil thin excuse for a moustache and Chris had to stifle the laughter in the palm of his hand.  
  
Satine grabbed the Duke's hand as he glanced toward the alley. She began to pull him away, letting his hands roam over her body.  
  
"We'll all live in peace," the Duke promised, kissing her neck.  
  
Chris watched, absolutely livid that Satine was letting that disgusting man touch her. He kicked angrily at a can and Satine jumped, just as the Duke turned toward the sound again.  
  
"We should go," she said.  
  
The Duke nodded, "All right then. We'll go."  
  
Chris kicked a garbage can next and he heard Satine sigh in exasperation.  
  
"You know, my dear Duke, Zidler thought it would be best that you and I waited until it was a sure thing that the streets were safe," Satine said, throwing an angry glare in the direction of Chris' hiding place. "I do hope you agree."  
  
The Duke grunted, then nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, I suppose that would be all right." He grinned at her and brushed a dirty finger over her face. "I'll have them safe within a month sweet thing." He kissed her hand again, then waved and walk off into the night.  
  
Satine turned and stalked toward the alley in which Christian was hiding.   
  
"Are you insane?" she nearly screamed at him. "He would have killed us both if he had found you here. Just because you're jealous-"  
  
"Jealous?" Chris asked. "You're the one who said you were in love with me."  
  
"I lied," Satine replied. "I thought you were the Duke. But you're nothing but another one of Ray's cowards . . . I don't even know your name."  
  
"Chris," he told her. "Not that it matters."  
  
"You have to leave," Satine said. "The Duke might come back and then we'd be finished for sure. You have to go."  
  
Someone coughed behind her and Satine whirled around, staring at the Duke.  
  
"Who has to go?" he asked, staring into the darkened alley. "Who has to go Satine?"  
  
§ § § § 


	6. Chapter 6 - Deceiving the Duke

§ § § §  
  
  
Chris felt his throat seize up, his muscles constricting violently. He wanted to speak, wanted to make up some kind of story as to why he was hiding in an alley with Satine trying to shoo him away, but his vocal chords refused to cooperate.  
  
"This is . . . Chris," Satine said finally, her eyes darting between Chris and the Duke. "He is . . . part of . . . uh, Zidler's plan for a truce on the streets. Isn't that right Chris?" she asked, staring at him.  
  
"Yes," he managed to choke out.  
  
"We were just holding a little meeting, trying to decide what exactly his role would be," she explained, looking satisfied.  
  
The Duke's hands were clenched in noticeable fists and his breath coming out in short, ragged gasps. "A little meeting? A little MEETING? In a dark alley in the middle of the night you were holding a little meeting?"  
  
Satine stared at him as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Well, yes," she replied.  
  
"If this is a meeting, where is everyone else?" the Duke asked.  
  
"How's the meeting?" Ray asked loudly, running up the sidewalk nearby, dragging both the Argentinean and Zidler behind him. "Sorry we're late. I was just explaining to Zidler what Chris' new job would be."  
  
"And what would Chris' new job be?" the Duke asked, frowning.  
  
"He'll be working quite closely with you and my dear Satine," Zidler said, waving his hand. "He will be . . . um, Top Street Spy of the new combined efforts between the Cobras and the Deuces."  
  
"He will?" The Duke looked unconvinced. "You told me that with the bond Satine and I made our gangs would be forced to come together and that Audrey would oversee any . . . 'unauthorized' activities."  
  
The Argentinean cleared his throat loudly. "I guess this would be a good time to let everyone know that Audrey left, yes?"  
  
"Audrey left?" the Duke asked.  
  
Zidler nodded. "Yes, Audrey left." He elbowed Ray, then smiled at the Duke. "He left quite a while ago and I have searched far and wide for a young man to take his place. Chris is the best in all of New York. He won't disappoint."  
  
"Mind you," Chris said, "I will have to spend many hours working closely with the leaders of the gangs."  
  
The Duke's lip curled. "Satine, my love, would you see that those 'many hours' are pawned off on another member of my gang."  
  
"She'll do it," Zidler volunteered.  
  
"I will?" Satine asked.  
  
Zidler nodded. "Yes, you will. You see, Chris is a very honest fellow . . . he'd never, ever lie about anything. He'd never try to deceive someone."  
  
Both Satine and Chris understood in a second what Zidler was trying to tell her. She had thought that he had pretended to be the Duke on purpose, to try and get her into trouble. Zidler, on the other hand, knew better and was trying to let Satine know without being too obvious.  
  
"Yes, yes, I'm sure he's very trustworthy," the Duke said impatiently. "We don't need to sit here and talk about him all night, do we?"  
  
"Of course not," Zidler said. "We'll leave you and Satine alone for the remainder of the evening. I'll just take Chris back to the house and instruct him on what he's supposed to do in his new position."  
  
The Duke stared Chris up and down for a long moment, then waved his hand in dismissal and nodded. "Fine. I will accompany Satine home."  
  
Chris stood in the middle of the street, watching at the Duke took Satine's hand in his and lead her toward a tall apartment building. They slipped inside a moment later, but not before she had glanced over her shoulder and given Chris and tiny smile. It was a gesture that he could have sworn lit up the entire night. Her eyes glanced away, her smile suddenly shy and then she was gone.  
  
Chris couldn't help the enormous smile that spread over his face as he followed the others back to his own apartment. He had fallen in love with a beautiful woman and he was more certain now than he had ever been that she returned his feelings.  
  
§ § § § 


	7. Chapter 7 - Fly Away

§ § § §  
  
Chris stared out his apartment window at the building he knew Satine lived in. He waited there, hoping for a glimpse of her in a window, or her shadow on the rooftop, staring out over the city. He wanted everything to be right, it had to be perfect for the Duke and the Cobras because Chris didn't want to risk being sent away from Satine. It would kill him, he knew that. In one simple moment he had fallen in love with a beautiful woman and to leave her now would be the death of him. If there was just some way of knowing that she felt the same, Chris would be perfectly content. He could live with the Duke peering over his shoulder, he could learn to hide his love for Satine, but he had to know.  
  
With a smile, Chris whispered to the night, "How wonderful life is now you're in the world." Then he grabbed his jacket and left the apartment quickly, intent on finding Satine.  
  
§ § § §  
  
Satine stood on the sidewalk near the Brooklyn Bridge and stared out over the water. A few cars passed by, but not enough to disrupt Satine's quiet thoughts of Chris and the Duke, her inner debate of what she would do in the morning. Chris loved her, that much was apparent to her even in the short time she'd known him and something about him . . .  
  
Satine shook her head firmly, as if convincing herself that there was nothing appealing about the young man. She refused to admit that something inside of her had been stirred by his singing. She would not be drawn into a love triangle when she was so close to finally getting out of Brooklyn. Satine had dreamed of escaping the gang ridden city for as long as she could remember, ever since she had been abandoned on the doorstep of Harold Zidler. The only other child of her alcoholic parents, Zidler had taken her in. As a child she had been left in his care and he had done his best for her, regardless of the fact that she had grown up around hardened criminals, drugs and guns.  
  
But now she was old enough to leave, she just had to find the money to do it. The Duke could supply her with the money in order to leave, he could take her away from Brooklyn and then she could leave him if he was as repulsive as she thought he would be.  
  
Satine sighed and hugged herself tightly. Soon she would live in a world where it would be safe to travel the streets at night. If Zidler ever found out about her trips to the Brooklyn Bridge he'd have a fit. She could never be certain that she was safe when she was alone. She just loved the night, the moon and the stars sparkling in the dark sky. Everything about it amazed her.  
  
"I follow the night," she sang softly. "Can't stand the light. When will I begin to live again?"  
  
Satine walked onto the bridge, still thinking about Chris and the things he had said to her earlier. "One day I'll fly away leave all this to yesterday," she sang, running her hand over the cool steel of the bridge.  
  
"What more could your love do for me? When will love be through with me?" Satine sighed and leaned against the rail, staring over the waters below. "Why live life from dream to dream and dread the day when dreaming ends?"  
  
A noise behind her startled her and she jumped, spinning quickly. Chris was standing nearby, smiling sheepishly at her.  
  
"Sorry," he said, holding out his hands as if to indicate he hadn't meant to scare her. "Sorry, I just saw you standing here and I had to come over."  
  
Satine looked away, forcing herself not to meet his eyes. She didn't want to lose herself again in them, refused to let herself be taken in by his charms and good looks. She would not be taken away from her dream of leaving.  
§ § § §  
  
The idea of Satine and Christian singing on the Brooklyn Bridge belongs to . . . Duchess I believe. *cringes* I'm sorry if I got that wrong. But thanks anyway, it was a great idea. 


	8. Chapter 8 - The Brooklyn Bridge Love Med...

Notes: The songs used in the medley are mostly old songs, though I'm not certain they're all from the fifties. The songs used are propert of The Door, Janis Joplin, Jimi Hendrix, Aerosmith and random lyrics taken from the movie 'Grease'.  
More Notes: Sorry this update took forever, it took me ages to find all these lyrics.   
More MORE Notes: (sorry) Dedicated to my story junkie; Gedia. *sets out M&Ms for Gedia's muse*. And the idea of the Brooklyn Bridge Love Medley belongs to Duchess.  
  
§ § § §  
"Are you following me?" Satine asked, turning away from him.  
  
Chris grinned slightly. "And what if I am?"  
  
"You can't follow me every where I go," she replied and tried to leave.  
  
Chris stepped in front of her, a hurt frown marring his handsome face. "I'm sorry," he said. "I just had to ask you something."  
  
Satine sighed. "What?"  
  
"Earlier, when you said that you loved me . . . did you mean it?"  
  
Satine stared at her feet, the toes of her shoes suddenly turning inward. She was nervous, she hated to admit it, but Chris made her nervous. She had grown up with wars going on all around her, but the sweet eyes of this young man made her heart beat faster and a flush creep up her cheeks.  
  
"I said what I had to," she told him finally. "I thought you were the Duke and Harold wants me to pretend I love him."  
  
Chris nodded. "I see. I should have known better. A woman like you could never fall in love with a man like me. I'm not useful enough for the streets, am I? I can't sell drugs, or open a junk house. I can't shoot a man in cold blood, so I'm not good enough."  
  
Satine shook her head. "It's not that Chris. I can't fall in love with anyone."  
  
Chris frowned. "You can't fall in love with anyone? Why?"  
  
"What does it matter anyone?" Satine asked. "Love isn't important."  
  
Chris' eyes widened and he stared at Satine incredulously. "Love is . . . how can you think love isn't important? Love just happens." He broke into a wide smile as Satine just rolled her eyes and walked further onto the bridge.  
  
Chris followed her, suddenly singing, "I looked at you, you looked me. I smiled at you, you smiled at me." He grabbed her arm and turned her toward him. "And we're on our way. No we can't turn back, babe. Yeah, we're on our way."  
  
Satine sighed and whispered, "And we can't turn back, 'cause it's too late. Too late, too late. Is that your excuse?" She laughed and stared out over the dark water. "It's too late?"  
  
Chris frowned, following her. He leaned against the side of the bridge, staring at Satine's profile and sang softly, "Unhappy girl, left all alone playing solitaire."  
  
"Too late," she sang back.  
  
"Playing warden to your soul, you are locked in a prison of your own device," Chris sang, reaching for her hand. "And you can't believe what it would do to me to see you crying."  
  
Satine shook her head and walked away. "Once more, tears on my pillow, pain in my heart caused by you. Always caused by you," she sang, then caught Chris' eye. "That's why I don't fall in love."  
  
Chris' face fell and he lifted himself up to sit on the edge of the bridge, wrapping his legs around Satine's waist and pulling her in close.  
  
"Listen to me," he whispered, touching her hair. "Golden rose, the colour of the dream I had not too long ago. A misty blue," he sang, staring deeply into her eyes. "A wish never to grow old."  
  
Satine sighed and turned away from his beautiful words. "There goes another boyfriend" She shrugged. "There's another diamond ring, and all those late night promises I guess they don't mean a thing."  
  
Chris leapt onto the edge of the bridge, standing precariously on the edge.   
  
Satine shrieked as he teetered dangerously on the edge. His mouth opened and he sang powerfully to the sky, "I have never laid eyes on you, not before this timeless day. But you woke and smiled my name and you stole my heart away."  
  
Satine gasped and reached for Chris, anticipating the plunge he would take into the cold waters below. "Chris!" she cried. "Chris, get down!"  
  
"I never laid eyes on you, not before this timeless day," he sang, leaping down and wrapping his arms around her neck.  
  
Satine giggled, then tried to wipe the smile off her face. "Blue moon," she whispered. "You saw me standing alone. Without a prayer in my heart, without a love of my own."  
  
Chris leaned toward her. "There's a light," he sang softly.  
  
"A certain kinda light," Satine sang back. "Never ever, never shone on me before."  
  
Chris smiled, his hands running through her hair gently.  
  
"Honey," Satine sang, "I want my whole life to be lived with you, babe. That's what I want oh, was to be living and loving you."  
  
"Really?"Chris asked.  
  
Satine, still looking slightly shocked. "Yes, really."  
  
"But, you said earlier-"  
  
"You've convinced me," she said, putting her finger to his lips and cutting him off. "Now shut up and kiss me."  
  
Chris grinned, then leaned down and captured Satine's mouth with his own.  
  
§ § § § 


	9. Chapter 9 - Their Forbidden Fantasy

§ § § §  
  
The Duke drummed his fingers impatiently on Zidler's television set as he waited for the older man to come to some sort of decision regarding Satine. They had been discussing her role in the merge for a better part of the night and the Duke had begun to grow impatient.  
  
"I need something that binds Satine to me," he murmured, still tapping his fingers. "Something that lets everyone know she belongs with me and lets 'em know that if they get in the way, they'll be dead."  
  
Zidler nodded. "You have my word, ain't that enough?"  
  
The Duke rolled his eyes and laughed, a giant, fake laugh. "Your word? You think if I thought your word was any good I'd be agreeing to this deal? I don't want any more of my guys dead and your word just ain't good enough Zidler." He made a great show of looking pained. "My guys are gonna be safe on yours streets and once they are, you'll have nothing to worry about. The gang'll get along just fine and everyone will live happily ever after. Especially me."  
  
Zidler swallowed and nodded again. "I get it, I understand. But what I don't get is what you want me to do about Satine. I can only control her so much but she wants this truce as much as I do. She wants outta Brooklyn and you can help her with that."  
  
The Duke slowly considered this, then drew a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it. "Yes," he murmured. "Yes, I can help her with that, can't I?" He turned away and stared out the window into the deep night. It was quiet in the neighbourhood, something they hadn't seen for months. The Duke liked it, in some strange way he found the silence peaceful. He'd only agreed to this truce with the Deuces because once they had their trust, the Cobras could completely take over the neighbourhood and wipe them out without a war, but somehow the silence appealed to him.  
  
"Satine is only gonna see me," the Duke proclaimed suddenly. "She won't be dating anyone else, especially anyone from the Deuces." He smiled, a thin, sickening smile that nearly drew a shudder from Zidler. "She'll be mine or I'll have my right hand man, Warner take out your entire gang."  
  
Warner stepped forward at the sound of his name and smiled at Zidler. Then he pushed back the side of his leather jacket to show the butt of a gun resting snugly in the waist of his jeans.   
  
"I don't like it when guys betray my boss," Warner said, his smile vanishing. "Ya got that?"  
  
Zidler nodded. "I got it." He turned to the Duke. "I'll make sure that Satine doesn't date anyone else."  
  
The Duke smiled again. "Good. Remember what I said; the entire gang will die. And after I'm done with them, we'll go after the rest of the neighbourhood." It was something the Duke had planned on doing anyway, but Zidler didn't know that and it worked perfectly as a threat to keep Satine by his side. Soon enough he'd had everything he'd ever wanted; Satine, the Deuces territory, all the junk customers he'd ever wanted and every night he'd be able to spit on the graves of Ray and his disgusting cronies.  
  
"We understand each other then?" Warner asked, glaring hard at Zidler.  
  
"Understood," Zidler said.  
  
"Good," the Duke said, then crushed his cigarette on top of Zidler's television and walked toward the door, motioning Warner to follow him. They walked down the front steps without bothering to close the door behind them and disappeared into the dark and quiet night.  
  
"Oh, my dear Satine," Zidler moaned, collapsing onto his couch. "I am so sorry I involved you in this. So very sorry."  
  
§ § § §  
  
Satine and Chris managed to find endless excuses to be together, especially after Zidler had thrown them into working together that night that the Duke had been introduced to Chris. Night after glorious night was spent in Chris' apartment, the lovers lying in each other arms, both finding new worlds they had never even imagined. Satine had shunned the idea of love for the longest time, for men had come and gone and love only brought her heartache, but being with Chris was different. Everything she experienced with Chris was like experiencing it for the first time. She had learned at an early age to use her body and sex to her advantage, so never before had she felt so shy in bed, never before had she actually enjoyed sex.  
  
Chris, on the other hand, was more naive than Satine had ever imagined. Where she was shy, he was three times as bad, refusing to even let her see his body until they'd already made love for an entire week. The lights were always off and Chris was always under the covers on his bed. Satine had teased him about it until he had finally let her see.  
  
His broad shoulders were marked with scars, the raised skin marring the otherwise smooth surface.  
  
"Punishment for being so unrealistic," Chris whispered as Satine gently ran her hands over the offending marks. "I was never strong enough, never perfect enough for him." Grief shook his body, but when Satine leaned into him to hug him to her, Chris shook her off slightly. "No one has ever seen them before. No one."  
  
Satine didn't speak, she just kissed him and wiped away the tears that had begun to fall. Never had she dreamed that Chris' life might have been just as hard as her own. She had never imagined that other people around her suffered to the same extent that she did.  
  
"We'll run away together," she whispered the promise one night. "After Harold has his truce and the Duke has finally been brought down we'll get out of Brooklyn forever."  
  
Chris smiled gently. "I'd like that."  
  
"We'll run away to Paris, live in a little village," Satine said, getting into her fantasy. "Do you know any small Parisian villages?"  
  
"Montmartre?" Chris suggested, screwing up his face slightly.  
  
Satine smiled and fell back on the pillow. "Montmartre . . . it's perfect. We'll live there in obscurity, happily wasting away our lives with the arts. Singing, dancing, the theatre. We'll spend every day in perfect happiness and do you know why?"  
  
Chris grinned. "Why?"  
  
"Because we are in love."  
  
He snuggled against her. "That's my line."  
  
Satine giggled. "Well, I had to get it from somewhere."  
  
"I like that world you just created," Chris murmured into her shoulder. "I wish we could live there already."  
  
"I have to help Harold," Satine said sadly. "You know I do. And I have to pretend that I love the Duke."  
  
"I know," Chris whispered.   
  
The topic ended there, they had made a vow not to speak of the Duke and the truce unless they absolutely had to. They lay in silence for a long time before Chris propped himself up on one elbow and stared down at Satine.  
  
"What?" she finally asked.  
  
"Are you happy?"  
  
Satine frowned. "What do you mean?"  
  
"With me," Chris said. "Are you happy with me?"  
  
The frown on Satine's face softened and she raised one hand to gently touch Chris' brow. "You know that I am."  
  
"I read a play once," Chris began, "it was written in Paris . . . I think that's where I got the village of Montmartre from. It was written by a young, English writer and the one line that I'll always remember is, 'The greatest thing you'll ever learn, is just to love and be loved in return'. It's a nice thought, isn't it?"  
  
"It's beautiful," Satine breathed. "And it's true."  
  
Chris smiled and leaned toward her for a kiss.  
  
§ § § § 


	10. Chapter 10 - The Lovers Are Caught

§ § § §  
  
  
Two months later Satine and Chris were still successfully hiding their affair from everyone. They had been worried for a few days that, somehow, Nini had found out about their secret, but she hadn't said a word to them about it and they were once more beginning to let down their guard. Slowly, as the gangs of the neighbourhood began to accept each other, Chris and Satine felt it was becoming more safe for them to spend time together. They were working together to make the neighbourhood a safer place, after all, it was just natural that they spent long hours together.  
  
That afternoon the Cobras were absent, the Duke told Zidler and Satine that they had business to attend to in another neighbourhood.  
  
Zidler frowned. "Nothing violent I hope."  
  
The Duke laughed. "What do you take me for? We agreed to no violence and there's not gonna be any violence."  
  
Ray was sitting near the window in the small restaurant and he snorted. "You tellin' us that you've given up violence Duke?" he sneered. "You except us to believe your bullshit."  
  
The Duke turned his angry eyes in Ray's direction. "What're you suggesting?"  
  
Ray laughed. "I ain't suggestin' anything. I'm outright tellin' you, I don't believe a goddamn word you say. You're still the enemy to me."  
  
Zidler laughed uncomfortably and stepped between the two men before a fight could escalate. They were in a public restaurant and there were other people around, watching curiously as the Duke's face turned red and he sputtered angrily under his breath.  
  
"Watch what you say," Zidler warned Ray, glaring at him.  
  
Ray shrugged. "Whatever man. Just lettin' the world know that I don't trust this fucker."  
  
"And what if I don't trust you?" The Duke suddenly burst out. "Where the hell does that leave your fucking gang? I could wipe the Deuces out with a single call, you doubt that?"  
  
Ray raised one of his eyebrows and chuckled. "Like I said; whatever."  
  
Chris and Satine watched as the Duke struggled for something to say, angered more by the unconcerned look on Ray's face. The tiny man took his cigarette pack out of his jacket and lit the end of a smoke, drawing it into his mouth. He grinned and winked at Satine before blowing the smoke right into the Duke's face.  
  
"Jesus Ray!" Zidler burst out. "I don't need this shit, not now."  
  
"And we don't need this dipshit," Ray responded, jerking his thumb in the Duke's direction.  
  
"Another word," the Duke breathed angrily. "Just one more word Ray and I'll be giving Warner a new target when he gets back tonight."  
  
The restaurant fell silent and Ray held up both his hands defensively, leaning back in his chair.  
  
"Good," the Duke muttered, then turned toward Satine. "I've planned a perfect dinner for us tonight my dear. Say eight o'clock?"  
  
Satine swallowed hard, then glanced carefully at Zidler who was still scolding Ray. "Eight o'clock? Well, Chris and I . . . we uh, we had some more plans to go over for the merge you know. We really wanted to get them done tonight," she said slowly.  
  
Chris shook his head. "Don't worry about it. You guys have your night, the plans aren't important."  
  
Satine feigned shock. "Are you kidding? These plans are the most important plans of the entire . . . plan. They must be put into vigorous testing before being revealed . . . and I won't reveal anything until we've tested them from all angles."  
  
Chris had to suppress the smirk that was rising on his face, then nodded carefully and stood. "I'll see you then tonight Satine," he said, grabbing Ray's arm and pulling him from the building.  
  
Satine watched him go, then brushed past the Duke muttering, "Excuse me."  
  
The Duke whirled around, turning viciously on Zidler. "Make her come to me," he growled.  
  
Zidler took a step back, surprised at the sudden outburst. "W-what?"  
  
"Make her come to me tonight," the Duke repeated. "Make her have dinner with me or the entire deal is off. If I don't see Satine at eight o'clock tonight I'll have the entire neighbourhood slaughtered!"  
  
Zidler drew in a deep breath, then nodded. "I'll make sure she meets you at eight. I promise."  
  
"Good," the Duke hissed, glaring at him for a moment longer before he turned on his heel and stomped out of the restaurant.  
  
"Satine," Zidler whispered, following the path she had taken toward the back room of the restaurant. "What the hell have you gotten into now?"  
  
He pushed open the door slightly, staring into the stockroom, boxes of food blocking his vision slightly, the meat freezer near the back wall. Zidler frowned, squinted into the dusty sunlight that filtered through the only window beside the freezer. A glint of sun off red hair caught his eye and he turned, finding Satine leaning against the wall of the stockroom, Chris's face nearing hers.  
  
"I love you," he heard her whisper just before Chris kissed her quickly, then disappeared out the back door.  
  
"You didn't," Zidler hissed, making his way past boxes.  
  
Satine gasped, placing a hand to her mouth.   
  
"Tell me Satine, tell me you didn't fall in love with him."  
  
She stared at him. "Harry? What are you talking about? He just has some silly crush on me, I promise it's nothing."  
  
Zidler cocked his head sadly. "I heard you Satine, you can't lie to me. I heard you tell him that you loved him."  
  
Satine's eyes widened and she glanced at the floor. "I'm sorry," she whispered.  
  
"End it. If you don't . . . everything is in the Duke's hands. Don't you understand that?" Zidler asked. "If he finds out about this everything will be ruined. He'd have the entire neighbourhood staked out as his own in seconds, he'd be selling his junk on our streets, killing our families. End it!"  
  
Satine nodded slowly. "All right Harry," she murmured. "You're right, I'll end it."  
  
"You have to meet the Duke tonight at eight," he told her. "You don't have a choice, my love."  
  
She nodded again. "I'll meet him."  
  
"I'm sorry it has to be this way," Zidler offered.  
  
Satine's eyes met his and she smiled sadly. "So am I."  
  
Together they made their way back to the front of the restaurant, ignoring the strange stares they received from the customers.   
  
"I'll go prepare the Duke for your arrival," Zidler said to Satine. "You freshen up."  
  
She nodded, then walked down the street toward her apartment. In the simmering heat of the afternoon, Satine could hear the distant shouts of children who were playing in the street. A sound she would never hear come from a child she would truly love. In the weeks she had spent with Chris, Satine had realized how much she wanted a child of her own. A child that was hers and Chris', a child that had her hair and his eyes. But she would never have that, not if she had to be with the Duke.  
  
With a sigh, Satine slipped into a day dream, her fantasy of life with Chris in Montmartre, a life where they could escape everything that threatened them daily. She was so wrapped up in her dream that she didn't notice the dip off the sidewalk and stepped hard into the street, her ankle rolling forward.  
  
With a shriek, Satine fell, her palms slamming down onto the hot cement, pain burning up her leg. She tried to stand, but the pain in her ankle prevented her from going anywhere.   
  
"S'tine!" a voice cried and she looked up to see Nini running out of their apartment building. She reached the fallen woman and helped her up, half dragging her up the stairs and into her room.  
  
"You twisted it badly," Nini said. "You're not going anywhere tonight."  
  
"I have to call Harry," Satine told her. "I have to tell him that I can't make it to see the Duke tonight. And I have to call-" she stopped short. "Never mind."  
  
Nini nodded and reached for the telephone. Satine quickly dialled Zidler's phone number, but she was answered by a busy signal. With a sigh she hung up and called Chris. The phone rang and rang, but no one picked up the other end.  
  
"Keep trying Harry for me, will you Nini?" Satine asked, wincing as the pain in her ankle flared.  
  
"Sure thing," Nini said, leaving the room.  
  
Satine sighed, staring at the angry bruise that was already creeping up her leg. This was definitely the last thing she needed.   
  
§ § § § 


End file.
